


Does My Dick Look Fat In These?

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Fingering, Humor, M/M, Red Speedos!, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day for the past two weeks I’ve been to the local public lake for a morning swim. The lake is not really anything special, though it is nice. No, the reason for my sudden interest in sports of the aquatic kind, is the fucking gorgeous lifeguard. If the tittering, lovesick girls are to be believed, his name is Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does My Dick Look Fat In These?

**Author's Note:**

> One evening I was feeling down and didn’t know if I wanted to go to water aerobics, which I usually enjoy a lot, but then my awesome girl Dalina came along and saved the day! She reminded me how fun water can be, especially if I used some of the time for thinking up some sexy water fun for Stiles and Derek. Needless to say, I was off like a rocket and came home with half a page already written! LOL ;)
> 
> Many thanks goes to my pre reader nmydreamz and my beta Corey Smith as well as my fabulous all-around emergency counselor with specialty in handling volatile me, Dalina aka [Dragontattoo75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontattoo75)! *kisses all around*
> 
> FYI, I do NOT condone unprotected sex, I just felt it couldn’t realistically be worked into this story, so please keep in mind, this is fiction. Thank you.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slash (boy on boy lovin’), Bareback Sex, Anal Sex, Fingering, Assisted masturbation sort of.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No, I still don’t own Teen Wolf *sobs*
> 
> Banner by the awesome SimplyMatt! :D Love ya babe!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

 

  
**Does My Dick Look Fat In These?**  
  
Every day for the past two weeks I’ve been to the local public lake for a morning swim... ever since Scott and Allison dragged me out here on one of their little couple’s outings, probably on the order of Mrs. McCall, who seems to pity me for always being left behind. The lake is not really anythingspecial, though it _is_ nice. No, the reason for my sudden interest in sports of the aquatickind, is the fucking gorgeous lifeguard. If the tittering, lovesick girls are to be believed, his name is Derek.  
  
As soon as I laid myeyes upon him, I was lost. He’s so terrifyingly perfect that I don’t even have words, which is a thing that’s never happened to me before! He has a beautiful face with delicious stubble and a body like a Greek marble statue. His eyes are always hidden by stylish sunglasses, but I’m willing to bet they’re just as stunning as the rest of him. Oh God, I want to lick those amazing abs and bite those perky, plump nipples!  
  
However, seeing as this is me we’re talking about, geeky, clumsy and lanky, I’ll have to settle for pining from afar, which includes a fair amount of drooling and inappropriate boners. I always make sure to avoid looking at him when I’m out of the water, in case my cock decides to take interest. No need to tempt fate, I get more than my share of humiliation as it is.  
  
Today, as I arrive unusually early, there is no one in sight apart from the lifeguard, and I hurry over to the small building wherethe changing rooms areand dig out my swimming trunks from my bag. A few short minutes later, I am wading into the lukewarm water, enjoying the feel of the soft caress against my skin. When the water reaches my waist, I dive forward and do a few strokes before breaking the surface again, shaking my head to get the water out of my eyes.  
  
I turn in the water so I’m lying on my back, kicking my legs to propel myself forward. Out of the corner of my eye I see Derek, if that is indeed his name, sitting on his slightly elevated chair, keeping watch. There’s nobody here but me, so I can be fairly sure he’s actually paying attention to me and I flip over to my front and start swimming seriously. Breathing in an even rhythm and using forceful movements to gain speed in the heavy water, I make several rounds of the lake. I am just about to pass the lifeguard again when a sharp pain shoots up my leg. I grunt in surprise and instinctively curl in on myself to get a hand on my foot. If I can reach it, I can usually stretch my muscles out enough to stop the cramp.  
  
Suddenly, a massive weight crashes into me and strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up towards the surface. I have quite the lung capacity, it comes with the staggering amount of talking I can manage in one breath. I wasn’t really starving for oxygen yet, but as I’m lifted, I can finally yank my leg out straight and get control of the cramp. The arms around me are still gripping me relentlessly and now it dawns on me... it’s Derek holding me! Holy shit!  
  
We’ve reached shallow water now, and I’m unceremoniously dumped on my feet and turned around to face the blinding brilliance of Mister Greek Statue.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asks in a serious tone. He’s taken off his sunglasses and I’m staring right into smoldering, gold-green eyes, which are exactly as gorgeous as I suspected. All words have abandoned me in the face of his awesome body and I only achieve a somewhat normal nod in response. My eyes linger on the water trailing down his chest, running aroundthe dips of his bulging muscles, and far too late doI realize what a mortifyingly stupid action this was. My whole body is tingling and I can clearly feel the blood rushing south into my groin. I quickly calculate the consequences of running away, but with my luck I’d faceplant within ten feet, facing both the humiliation of sporting a boner _and_ having a mouthful of dirty sand. So I stay put.  
  
For a few seconds I remain hopeful Derek won’t notice the fact that my swimming trunks are starting to tent, but suddenly his eyes snap to my groin. When they widen slightly, I know it’s a lost cause. Despite the fact it now has an audience, my cock is not deterred in the slightest and with Derek’s eyes glued to my stupid dolphin-covered trunks, it rises, swelling to what feels like well beyond its usual full size, twitching a few times for good measure.  
  
A handful of agonizingly slow moments pass, the silence still deafening. My urge to babble is getting astronomical and I have to bite my lip to keep it in. The awkwardness is so thick in the air that I’m sure you could cut it with a knife and hand out slices to passersby. Eventually, I simply can’t take it anymore and almost want to cry, or laugh, because this situation is just ridiculous. Without making a conscious decision to open my mouth, I blurt out, “Does my dick look fat in these?”  
  
Derek stares at me incredulously for a few seconds before the corner of his mouth tugs up slightly, and not a full second later he lets out a deep belly laugh that warms my insides. I know I am blushing furiously, and it shouldn’t be possible since most of my blood is throbbing in my dick, which is still tenting my trunks absurdly.  
  
He eventually stops laughing, and a predatory grin spreads across his face as he stalks towards me in the knee-deep water. By pure reflex, I back up a few paces and his smile widens impossibly, like he enjoys toying with his prey. I swallow and avert my eyes, which is when I just happen to throw a glance at his bright red, clingy speedos. I immediately stumble and fall on my ass, because there’s a hard line visible through the wet fabric, telling me I’m not the only one affected. Whether he’s gotten aroused from the general feeling in the air right now or if he’s really attracted to me, I can’t say, but as I emerge from the water, coughing to expel fluid from my lungs, my eyes refuse to look elsewhere. The water has caused the fabric to become slightly transparent and Derek’s erection is straining against the material, the head resting by his hipbone. He is big, like impressively so! I can actually feel the saliva building up in my mouth; I want to wrap my lips around his cock like you wouldn’t believe!  
  
I hold my ground now, and soon he’s standing right in front of me. He reaches his hands out and places them on my waist, sending delicious shivers down my spine. My survival instincts have always been questionable, so it’s really no surprise when my arms suddenly develop a mind of their own and snake up around his neck, pulling his amazing face within kissing distance. When our lips meet, sparks explode behind my closed eyelids and an almost electrical shock runs through me. I can feel my cock jerk and a blurt of pre-come oozing out the tip. Derek’s tongue shoves its way into my mouth and I moan rather wantonly, pressing into his body and dropping a hand from behind his head to caress his abs. They are just as amazing to touch as they are to look at, and a tidal wave of desire rushes through my veins, making me groan into his mouth.  
  
Derek’s hands are roaming over my stomach, flicking my nipples and wandering down to squeeze my ass cheeks. He breaks the kiss and starts biting my earlobe, breathing hot and heavily into my ear, nibbling along my jawline. My hips make an involuntary thrust, creating friction between our erections and I gasp at the sensation.  
  
“Fuck!” I exclaim, clinging to his wide shoulders.  
  
His eyes gleam with mirth as he responds, “I’d love to.”  
  
I gape at him.  
  
No one, and I do mean _no one_ , ever makes passes at me, which is a big part of why Derek’s reaction to me is astounding. I’m sure I’ll wake up in a few minutes, humping my pillow, to see my dad standing in the doorway looking at me, embarrassed and with pitying eyes.  
  
Sane people would perhaps pinch their own arm to see if they’re awake or not. I choose another approach and lean in, licking a broad, wet swipe across Derek’s left nipple. He moans, the first real sound he’s uttered since we started this and, sensing victory, I bite down on the hardened nub, tugging on it with my teeth. Derek growls and hoists me up, causing me to curl my legs around his waist, trying to hold on. He grips my ass and starts walking out into deeper water. When it’s mid-chest on both of us, he halts and bends to lick and nibble at my neck. Bolts of arousal tear through me and the rolling caress of the water moving around us adds an exciting sensation to the experience.  
  
I shove a hand down between our bodies and palm his big cock just as he slips his hands down the back ofmy trunks. A warm finger slides into the cleft of my ass and rubs over my hole, teasing with small, circular motions and I push my hips back as faras I can, moaning loudly. I’ve always been extremely sensitive and enjoy penetration to a degree where I’ve wondered if it’s becoming an obsession, which my ever-growing collection of dildos and vibrators would suggest. However, seeing as I love it so fucking much and it doesn’t hurt anybody, who cares?  
  
Derek presses a finger into my entrance and forces it slightly past the flexible muscle, stopping to ask, “Is this okay?” His voice is breathless and sounds a little strangled, like he’s keeping very tight control of himself. I practically groan right into his ear, my voice husky and blissed out.  
  
“Fuck yeah, give me more!”  
  
Even as I’m saying it, I attempt to push back, forcing his finger deeper. I moan at the sensation of being stretched open, removing my hand from his erection and reaching back to pull my ass cheeks apart. Derek surges forward and crashes our lips together like he can’t breathe unless our bodies are flush from head to toe. I kind of feel the same way and I don’t think I’ve ever felt as alive, as passionate as I do now, as we slide our tongues together, tasting each other’s mouths. We writhe together in the water, everything sliding, slick and easy. Derek shoves a second finger into me and arcs them forward, pressing and stretching my inner muscles, nailing my prostate a few times. Suddenly, it just reaches a peak and I get desperate to have him in me. I’ve been observing him for two weeks, spending the nights imagining what it’d be like, getting fucked by this gorgeous man and, now that it’s within reach, I’m even more desperate for it.  
  
In a series of weird, acrobatic moves, I manage to remove my swimming trunks and wrap myself around Derek again, like a horny octopus, and reach around to shove his speedos down. Instantly his cock springs up, thumping against my ass. Thanks to the life-like dildo I have at home, I can line him up with a practiced move, using the angle I know will drive me up the wall with just a few, good thrusts.  
  
Derek’s eyebrows rise halfway up his forehead in surprise.  
  
“You sure you wanna... _Holy mother of God!_ ” he yells when I sink down, taking him in as far as I’m able to in this position, moaning in pleasure the whole way. My arms are trembling and I tuck my head under his chin, sucking at the delicate skin of his neck and nosing his scruffy jaw. God, it’s even better than I dared to hope. He’s stretching me right to the point where I can sense it’s about to be mind-blowingly good, but not too far for it to get painful.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” I mumble, sounding almost drunk with the sheer amount of arousal burning in my body, “Fuck me!”  
  
It’s like he suddenly breaks through his self-imposed restraint and with a roar, he pounds up into me, jamming his cock straight into my prostate. I muffled a scream against his neck and do my best to move with him, making him go deeper and meeting him with every lunge of his hips. The water is sloshing around us and lapping at our skin, giving the usual sensations a new and exciting twist. I can’t contain the sexual tension and I truly hope there’s no one nearby, because there are some very embarrassing sounds escaping...which I’m sure would bother me if I wasn’t about to combust.  
  
Derek’s face is scrunched up, his mouth open in a silent scream as he bucks his hips vigorously. By the time he’s so far along he can’t control his own moaning and gasping anymore, I’ve chewed a staggering amount of hickeys into his neck, cursing and egging him on through it all. I nip at his earlobe before breathing heavily across his cheek.  
  
“I want you to come deep in my ass,” I whisper in a filthy, hot tone I didn’t even know I was capable of.  
  
The arms curled around me tighten their hold and he honest to God whimpers, as he frantically pumps his hips up hard, once, twice and then stills with a roar. I can feel his cock pulsing in my ass and a warmth spreading inside, making me cling to Derek tighter. I don’t want him to let go yet, I want to keep the connection.  
  
I whine and push my still aching erection into his stomach and clamp my legs firmly behind his back, effectively keeping his spent dick from slipping out. He bends his head and bites into the crook of my neck, which is a weak spot for me, while making small, gentle undulations, maintaining a slight stimulation of my prostate. One of his hands sneak down to tug on my cock a few times before venturing lower yet, grabbing to fondle my balls, pulling on them lightly. I have to smother a particularly wanton moan then, cramming my head into his neck, inhaling his fresh, outdoorsy scent.  
  
It’s too intense and I can’t keep from rutting against his firm abs, gasping at the delicious friction. When Derek slides a finger down to my entrance and pushes it in beside his now mostly-limp dick, playing with the rim of my hole while once again jerking me, I feel all the powerful sensations drawing in towards my groin and then exploding in a huge eruption of blinding ecstasy. My whole body is jerking in Derek’s grip and I’m fairly sure I’m screaming something, but all that matters is the mind-shattering bliss currently permeating my body.  
  
When I regain enough brain power to take in my surroundings, I see that Derek has brought us back into shallow waters and he’s even remembered my swimming trunks. He gently pried my legs off his waist and lowered me down. As he lets go, my knees buckle and I would’ve fallen if he hadn’t been there for me to grab onto.  
  
“Holy fucking Pope on a pogostick! You broke my legs!” I moan. He only smirks at me and quickly hauls me up, carrying me bridal style. I would be offended, but my policy has always been, “you break it, you buy it”! Simple as that, and well... he wrecked me!  
  
He doesn’t let me go until we’re in the changing room and once there, he deposits me on the bench and squats down to drag my swimming trunks back up. I’m quite sure he could have accomplished his goal with less stroking and fondling, but protesting really doesn’t occur to me - I’m being groped by a fucking gorgeous hunk of man and I’m taking all the advantage I can!  
  
My legs seem to be willing to bear my weight now so I stand up again, only wobbling slightly. Derek crowds me into the wall, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I immediately open up and lick deep into his mouth. They’re hot and filthy-wet kisses and I can’t get enough, but eventually we have to break apart to get some fresh oxygen into our lungs.  
  
The sound of a car pulling into the parking lot intrude on our eye fucking and Derek heaves a long, dejected sigh.  
  
“You coming back tomorrow morning?” he asks, a hungry gleam in his eyes.  
  
My dick twitches in my trunks in response to that expression and I clear my throat, keeping my eyes glued to his.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be here, same time as today,” I answer, a blush spreading onto my cheeks.  
  
He smiles, the first real, happy smile I’ve ever seen on him and nods at me.

“Good.”

Just then, the door is pushed open and an older man bustles in with two young boys tagging along, bickering loudly about whose turn it is to have the big, inflatable crocodile this time.  
  
I hurry to pack my things and sling the rucksack on my back as I head towards my jeep. As I pass the lifeguard chair, Derek twists around and throws me a crooked smile, which I can already tell is the precursor of teasing to come.  
  
“By the way, Stiles, your dick looks awesome in those!”  
  
I have a few moments to be mortified about the reminder of my unfortunate blabbering choice before it dawns on me; I never told him my name!  
  
“How do you know my name?” I ask, puzzled.  
  
Derek winks at me.  
  
“You know those giggling school girls who’re always sitting in the sand close to my chair?”  
  
My nose scrunches up in an involuntary reaction to the mention of his fan club.  
  
“Yeah?” I begrudgingly admit.  
  
“They might be annoying as hell, but they are a useful source of information, Mr. Stilinski.”  
  
I glare at him, but I have a feeling it’s not really convincing, seeing as I’m pretty flattered he’s actually noticed me enough to even ask about me. He just laughs and, after checking there’s no one nearby, licks his lips slowly, deliberately and rumbles, “See you tomorrow.”

~ The End ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'd really appreciate if you could take the time to leave kudos and/or a review :)


End file.
